Lost and Found
by MadMoniMouse
Summary: A rookie agent is assigned to the X Files. Her first case to find two agents that vanished during an investigation of multiple disappearances in a small remote town. Why are people disappearing without a trace? What mysteries lie in the town? What happened to the missing agents? It's up to Agent Jackson to follow the clues to be find the missing agents and solve the case.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment Begins

Chapter One:

"Agent Jackson." "Yes director?" responded a young agent fresh from Quantico. "Agent, are you familiar with the X-Files?" "No, sir. Why is it that you ask?" "Agent, in the basement there is an office that has yet to be touched for years. In that office, there are files containing the unsolved cases that the FBI did not solve with the exception of two agents. I presume you have heard of Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully?" "No…," the agent paused "Wait, were they the two agents who were once wanted by the FBI?" "At one point in time, yes. At this current time, they are no longer and have returned to serve as agents. As of today, I am reopening the X-Files and I have put you in charge of the first case." "What case is that sir?" asked Agent Jackson. "Agent Jackson, two agents are currently missing. They were last reported at the Seattle field office before making their way to investigate a series of missing people in a small remote town near the Canadian border. The agents were to be undercover as tourists visiting the area." "Is that all, sir? May I ask who the missing agents are?" asked Jackson. "Agent Jackson, your first case is finding Agents Mulder and Scully," stated Skinner.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road

**A/N: I am currently battling writer's block and hope to over come it. As per request, any feedback is highly appreciative!**

Chapter Two: On the Road

 **Flashback: Two weeks prior**

"Mulder, do have any idea where we are going?" asked Scully. "Sure, I do! We stay on the interstate and follow the signs!" responded Mulder. "Mulder, do you even know what town we are supposed to be at?" "According to the Seattle Field Office, it's a two hour drive north just to get to the county seat, Bellingham. It's an additional hour to get to Glacier on State Route 542. Seeing that we landed around 3 pm today and had to check in at the field office to inform them that we are here. I say that once we are there, we should call it a night so we can be well rested for tomorrow." "Whatever Mulder." The two agents made their way to their destination.

"Scully," "Yeah, Mulder?" "What do you know about the Pacific Northwest?" asked Mulder. "Besides rain, forests, mountains, coffee, technology, and the infamous D.B. Cooper? Not much." "Well then, did you know that some of the first UFO sightings occurred here?" Scully gave her infamous "you've got to be kidding me" look at Mulder. "It's true! Granted that one sighting was a hoax. The Pacific Northwest is known for the unexplained phenomena. There is Sasquatch, Devil's Hole, hauntings, disembodied feet appearing on to beaches-""Mulder, feet can easily separate from a decomposing body that is submerged underwater," interrupted Scully. "Mulder, those supposed mysterious feet appearing on shorelines were solved. Many of the feet discovered were identified to missing people over the years." "Well Scully, you sure know how to kill the mood," retorted Mulder. "Not the first, and won't be the last either Mulder. However, what makes the case we have truly an X-File? Besides missing people disappearing in the nearby mountain, this doesn't strike me as unexplained." "Well, listen to this Scully," Mulder continued, "There were imprints of a large creature near by the missing people's homes." "Wait," interrupted Scully. "You're telling me that we are investigating a case about Sasquatch? A supposed hominoid creature is behind all this? You got to be kidding me." "Scully, you didn't let me finish," Mulder continued "The county council has declared the area as a Sasquatch Protection and Refuge Area back in 1991. One consistent clue that has appeared in every crime scene is the fact that large foot prints have appeared near each of the crime scenes. This is what makes it an X-File, Scully." Scully continued to look at him and shook her head. "Great, we are essentially hunting for Sasquatch," commented the unenthused partner.

"Oh, and Scully," "Yeah, Mulder?" "We are two outdoor enthusiasts spending the night in town before heading up to Mt. Baker to hike and camp," responded Mulder. "And do I dare ask what our aliases are?" questioned Scully. "Well, I think you would approve! We are Mason and Cecilia Schmidt," responded the driver. After staring at the grinning Mulder, Scully responded "well, it's better than previous aliases that we had in the past." "Oh, and by the way Scully. The only lodging we could get into is a little bed and breakfast cabin in town. Be prepared." Great, thought Scully. It's going to be like when we went undercover at The Falls of Arcadia. Scully kept this thought to herself.

After driving for three hours, the two agents arrived to the destination. They checked in and made their way to their assigned cabin. "Hello!" The owner greeted. "My name is Paul Wilson and welcome to Mt. Baker Cabins! Thank you for staying with us! You must be the Schmidts! Here are your room keys and enjoy your stay! Also, breakfast will begin at eight a.m. and if you ever need anything feel free to contact either I or my wife." "Thank you, after a long drive it's time for us to hit the hay," responded Mulder. "I completely understand Mr. Schmidt. You and your wife are staying in cabin three and have the best view of the mountain out of all the cabins." As the agents made their way to their assigned cabin, Scully began to break the silence. "So, Mulder?" "Yes, Scully?" "How are we going to work these arrangements?" "Easy, one takes the bedroom. Which by the way will be you and I will take the couch." "Alright then." Mulder unlocked the door and let Scully enter. "Well, I guess this is good night Cecilia." "I guess so Mason. See you in the morning. Good night." "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3: Who, What, When, Where, & How

Chapter Three: Who, What, When, Where, and How

 **Present Day**

Agent Jackson was busy going through what notes she had gathered from the missing agents' case and was about to head home for the day to quickly pack for what was in store for the next day. Just as the young agent was exiting the elevator a bumbling agent bumped into her while in a rush. "Watch it!" cried Jackson. Now with all her notes all over the floor, Jackson sighed and began to gather everything laying a skewed on the floor. Jackson collected her notes and head out the door. Hopefully, I can study what I have before flying out tomorrow, thought the agent. As the agent was driving home, she began to think about the task that laid ahead of her. Who would take two veteran FBI agents? What is the reasoning behind the disappearances of the agents and the residents? When did all this initially start? If they are found either dead or alive, where are they? Where do I even begin? How do I even investigate this? I can't go around and say "Hi, have you seen these two missing FBI agents?" Just think it through Alex, don't do anything rash as she kept thinking to herself.

Agent Jackson arrived home to her apartment and began to pack what she would need for travelling. She grabbed a small duffle bag and began to pack what would be needed. Once everything was packed, the agent began to look over her notes after they were spread across the kitchen table. Hmm, what I know is that Mulder and Scully were sent to investigate a series of multiple missing people under mysterious circumstances in Glacier, Washington. At each scene there were a set of large imprints and what little law enforcement there is unable to identify or find a plausible explanation. What's odd is that there are no missing people reports on Mulder and Scully under their alias or even evidence that they were there. Something doesn't add up. There has to be more to the puzzle. Jackson continued to sort through the information when she realized that she needed to rest before catching a five a.m. flight heading to Seattle. The agent headed to bed still pondering on questions that were continuing to be unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn of a New Day

Chapter Four: Dawn of a New Day

 **Flashback: Thirteen Days Prior**

"Good morning, honey bunch!" grinned Mulder. Scully slowly began to wake up and shrieked seeing Mulder lying in bed next to her. "Mulder, what are you thinking? Just because we are undercover as a couple doesn't mean we act like one when no one is around. Out!" "Where's your sense of adventure?" "Out, Mulder." "Fine." Once Mulder left the room, Scully quickly began to get ready for the day. Meanwhile, Mulder was doing the same. "Ready to grab something to eat before we investigate?" asked Mulder. "I'm ready. Maybe we can investigate the most recent crime scene for evidence," responded Scully.

The agents headed to the main cabin for breakfast before exploring Glacier. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt!" greeted Paul. "I hope you had a greet night's sleep! My wife, Erin, is making breakfast as we speak. How was your night?" Before Mulder was about to answer, Scully stated "Great! We passed out to due to exhaustion we acquired from travelling yesterday." Mulder glanced over at his partner and gave her a "how come you didn't let me answer?" look. Scully ignored him and began to ask a few questions. "Do you know any great spots for outdoor enthusiasts such as ourselves to explore in town? Or have any recommendations for places to hike tomorrow?" "Why there sure is! Glacier is booming of small town culture! As for trails, I advise that you stick towards the main trail, Table Mountain trail, as there is less hazards such as snow and ice than the lesser known trails. However though, if you do want a challenge, then Hannegan Peak trail is the one for you. That trail will take about four days to hike the entire trail." "Alright, thanks!" exclaimed Mulder. "Now, Paul," chimed in Scully, "Should we be concerned about bears and other dangerous creatures such as Sasquatch?" "Sasquatch? Sheesh, aren't you a sucker. Bigfoot is just as a hoax. Just like the supposed missing people in town and the prints left by Bigfoot. One, those supposed footprints are false. Second of all, people leave all the time and don't return. Some can't handle the small town life while others are only here during the ski season. Clearly, there is nothing dangerous out in the forest or in town Mrs. Schmidt," explained Paul. "Oh, good to know that there is nothing to really worry about," responded the concerned red head. "Now, I do suggest that you head into town and gather what you need before you head out tomorrow. I don't want to open the newspaper and read about a couple went hiking and didn't return." "We will!" both agents responded in unison. "Good, now have a good rest of your day!"

"So, Mulder. What do you think about Paul's explanation about the missing residents?" asked Scully. "Well, I can't tell if he was being serious or if he was trying to hide something. Either way, let's explore town before we venture into the forest tomorrow to look for any evidence of Sasquatch or any of the missing people." The two agents made their way to town when they decided to enter the Glacier General Store to gather the few things they needed. As Scully wandered through the small store gathering food and supplies for a make shift first aid kit, Mulder was already asking about Sasquatch. "Is it true that Sasquatch is behind all these disappearances?" while talking to the clerk. "I dunno, I mean what else could leave these big footprints around town?" "How many footprints are around town?" "Again, I dunno. Maybe five or six sets of prints. Why do you ask?" "I'm just wondering. I don't want to go hiking with my wife tomorrow and have to worry about Sasquatch running around town and kidnapping people." "Oh, okay then." By then Scully was already at the counter and ready to purchase everything in her basket and gave Mulder a quick "shut up Mulder" glare. "Thank you for shopping! I wish you and your wife the best of luck tomorrow!" "Thank you!"

Once they departed the store, Scully began to unload on Mulder. "What were you thinking? We are undercover. I don't need you to blow our cover. Plus, we need to investigate one of the sights ourselves. In our assignment, we were told to investigate and arrest the person behind the kidnappings besides investigating the nearby trails for any evidence." Mulder just stood there and began thinking to himself. "Hey Scully!" "Yeah, Mulder?" "Let's go examine a crime scene! We should be near one. It's only a couple blocks from here." "Alright, Mulder. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5: Comparing Notes

Chapter Five: Comparing Notes

 **Present Day**

At five a.m., Agent Jackson began her trek to Glacier. She started at Dulles International Airport and flew directly to SeaTac International Airport before catching a taxi to the Seattle FBI Office. After spending a six hour flight, she was tired and exhausted in what was in store for her. Just as the young agent entered the Seattle Office, she was greeted by Special Agent in Charge, Arnold Watson. "You must be Agent Jackson. I take it you know why you are here." "Yes, sir. As to why Assistant Director Skinner selected me for this assignment confuses me." "Well agent, I don't have the answer to that question. However, I will not send you up north alone. You will be joined by Agent Gagnon and will travel to Glacier to find Agents Mulder and Scully. You will need to check in with the Bellingham office before heading up to Glacier." "Sir, is there a reason why Agents Mulder and Scully did not check in at the Bellingham office?" "Agent, they were instructed to go directly to Glacier. I will admit, I should have sent them to the Bellingham office to check in and collect more information before heading up there. The Bellingham office should have more information on the case." "Alright, and may I ask who is this Agent Gagnon?" "Agent Gagnon is a member of the Evidence Response Team and has followed this case since the beginning before Agents Mulder and Scully were involved. I will go get him and you two can head your way." "Thank you, sir."

"Hmm," as Jackson thought to herself. Looking back over her notes, the agent spotted out of the corner of her eye Agent Watson and a tall lanky blond in whom she assumed was Agent Gagnon. "Agent Jackson, this is your partner for the case in Glacier. Agent Gagnon, Agent Jackson is assigned to this case and you will be assisting her at all times." Agent Gagnon turned to his newly assigned partner and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Preston and you are?" "Alexandra, but I go by Alex. Pleasure to meet you. What do you know about the case that I already don't have in my notes?" Agent Watson already left to handle other responsibilities in the field office. "Well, Alex. What seems odd about this case in Glacier is the fact that the law enforcement hasn't made much effort to find these missing people nor has asked for help. The only reason why this case came up in the first place because a concerned couple hadn't heard from their relatives in Glacier after their supposed hiking trip. The relatives consisted of the couple's son and daughter-in-law who were planning to spend the week backpacking the trails around Mt. Baker. They never returned and the couple received a phone call saying that the two were missing from the cabin that was being rented and there no signs of a struggle-" "But, there was evidence of large foot imprints around the cabin," interrupted Jackson. "That's correct. Here is where it gets even weirder. Since the disappearance, an additional of five imprints have appeared in correlation to missing hikers who stayed in Glacier. And before you say it, Sasquatch does not exist." Agent Jackson looked at him and began opening her mouth but quickly closed it. "Also, do you want to know what is also strange about this case?" Not waiting from a response from Jackson, Gagnon continued "these hikers all go missing after hiking a particular trail. That trail may be the key to cracking this case." "And what trail is that?" "Hannegan Peak."

 **A/N: Still battling writer's block, but I think the story is taking it's course. As always, reviews are highly appreciative!**


	6. Chapter 6: Scene of a Crime

Chapter Six: Scene of a Crime

 **Thirteen Days Prior**

"Mulder, are you even sure this is the address to the first crime scene?" "Yes." "How sure?" "Enough to tell you that the first reported incident occurred at the beginning of the month and seeing that the impressions of the footprints are still there, just not as fresh. This is the first place." "How are we going to investigate without people noticing?" "Easy. We talk to the sheriff and go from there." "It's never that easy. You should know by now." "Well, Miss Scully, do you have any ideas?" All the sudden Scully put her finger close to her mouth and motioned to be quiet. Scully began to inspect the imprint while Mulder began to serve as lookout for anyone walking or driving past the cabin. "Mulder, I found trace evidence of hair." "That's a start! Does it belong to Sasquatch?" "I don't know what to tell you, but what I can is that we need to investigate the other five scenes to see if this hair is a match to what was in the footprint. If so, then we know this thing is responsible for the footprints. Let me get into the cabin to see if I can find anything else." "Okay. It's interesting that we found something that was not in our case file or on record. Something doesn't add up." Scully snuck into the cabin through the back door and put on her latex gloves. From there, she began to slowly search for anything that suggested that a crime was committed or at least some struggle. "Any luck?" asked Mulder. "None, so far. Not even any trace of evidence. As if this scene was purposely left untouched." "Hmm. Maybe we should investigate the other scenes." "Sounds good to me."

The agents spent the rest of the day investigating the other five crime scenes with little to no luck finding any clues to help crack the case. "What do all these missing people have in common, Mulder?" "Besides going missing and a set of footprints at each scene? I honestly have no clue." "Hmm… Mulder, I think I found something." "What is it?" "It looks like a claw mark and there's even a nail fragment." "We have made progress! Does the hair found at the first scene match to any of the hair fragments we found at the other sites" "So far, without equipment, yes. But, it still doesn't help us determine who is behind this without having a lab to test." "I got an idea-" "No, Mulder. We are not going to break into the police station or even drive an hour to Bellingham to have it tested." "It was just an idea." "Let's head back to the cabin and sort through what we have gathered. Then let's call it a night, seeing that we hike tomorrow to search for any evidence or sign of life." "Sounds good!" As the two agents began to make the trek back to their cabin that was a ways out from their current location, something was peering through the trees and began to follow the agents.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice

Chapter Seven: Breaking the Ice

 **Present Day**

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let us get going before we lose any more time," called Jackson. "Alright, alright. But I'm driving, I don't care that you're from D.C. You still don't know the area." "Fine." The two agents piled into a beige sedan and began the drive. "So, um, Alex." "Yeah?" "What's your emphasis?" "As in my specialty? Forensic Psychology. As to how I got into the F.B.I. was through a college internship program. I enrolled and was selected to shadow agents in my field of study one summer. It was then I found my calling, to join the F.B.I. How about you? What's your reason to join the F.B.I.?" "Well, I began as a criminal justice and pre-medicine student with plans to become a medical examiner. I constantly applied for med school, but never got in. At that time, I decided to apply myself and see if I could get make it in the F.B.I. As to my placement at the Seattle office is no coincidence seeing that I am from the area." "Oh, what part?" "Diablo. It's a small town on the opposite side of Mt. Baker. It's a very small town. Maybe even smaller than Glacier. It's beautiful out there, but growing up there wasn't much for us kids. We had to commute to the next town for school." "Sheesh, and here you are living in a city." "I don't mind it. I can still see mountains, I can still visit family, and if I wanted to, I could request a transfer to the Bellingham office." The two continued driving up the interstate in silence when the driver broke the silence. "So Alex, what are your thoughts on this case?" "Well, Preston. It still doesn't make any sense. Besides the connection to the trail and footprints, I couldn't tell you." "Oh," a disappointed response coming from the driver.

The two continued to drive in silence, when Jackson asked "What do you know about these missing agents?" "Besides their work in the X-Files which consisted of unsolved cases and were on the run back in 2002 from the F.B.I, not much… Well, besides that I don't know why exactly they were reenlisted. I didn't get a chance to meet them when they checked in as I was busy doing background checks on potential new recruits." "Oh." "What I can tell you is that their undercover names are Mason and Cecilia Schmidt. I tried to see if I could get any hits of any activity up there and no luck since they disappeared." "Were they to investigate Hannegan's Peak?" "Yes." "And they were last seen leaving town to hike or investigate." "And already, thirteen days have passed. We better hurry and hope we can find them." "Hey, we're at the Bellingham office!" "We are?" "Yeah, it's not much, but that's the point. Since it's only a residency office, there isn't a need or a demand to have more than a handful of agents working here. Anyhow, let's check in and see if there are any updates." Agent Gagnon led the way and the two agents entered the small office. "Is Deputy Agent Norvordosky here?" asked Gagnon at the front desk. "Why, yes! Here she is, coming off of her office," responded the secretary. "Agents, I presume you are here about the case up in Glacier?" "Yes," both replied in unison. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but we do not have any more information than you do on the missing people." The young agents looked at each either. "However," stated Norvordosky, "We did receive a possible clue connecting the missing people besides where they hiked and large footprints." "What would that be?" asked Gagnon. "According to an incomplete report from Agent Scully, at each scene, there was trace evidence of hair in each footprint that was consistent at each scene. This could supposedly been left by whoever is behind this. As to if this true at the seventh scene, we do not know." "Seventh scene?" questioned Jackson. "Yes, that seventh scene is the cabin that Agents Mulder and Scully were staying at," responded the Deputy Agent. Jackson looked at both the agents and exclaimed, "Then, we need to get moving. Come on Gagnon! We don't have much of the day left." "Hold it!" cried Gagnon, "The day is almost over and we are running on fumes. Let's call it a night, then start fresh tomorrow." Jackson looked at Gagnon and responded with "Fine."

The two agents thanked the Deputy Agent for her help and made their way to the car. Once they were in the car, Gagnon began to drive to a nearby motel and Jackson was looking out the window. "Hmm," as she thought to herself. "I wonder what is really going on up there. Even if we got a little bit more information, I feel that it doesn't help matters. We need a sign pointing us to the right direction."


	8. Chapter 8: A New Day

Chapter Eight: A New Day

 **Twelve Days Prior**

After a long night trying to sort through the handful of clues acquired from the previous day's search, Mulder and Scully quickly packed what they needed for the hike to Hannegan's Peak. But, before the agents headed out to hike, Mulder stopped by the main cabin to ask for last minute advice as Scully was waiting in the vehicle. "Thank so much Paul! We should be gone for a few days to enjoy the trail I believe Cecilia and I will be back by the end of the week!" exclaimed Mulder. "Alright, son. I'm warning you now that cell service is near impossible once you leave town. Be cautious," warned Paul. "Will do!" responded Mulder. Mulder left the main cabin and hopped in the car, ready to get going and relayed the info to his passenger. "Well, Mulder. This wouldn't be the first time we lost cell service while on the case. Let's get going," stated Scully.

The two began their drive to the trail and conversed on what they should be looking for during the hike. Once they arrived to their destination, Mulder and Scully began to grab their gear before starting their hike. "Hey, Scully," Mulder asked. "What is it, Mulder?" responded Scully. "What happens if this turned out to be Sasquatch behind all this?" questioned a hopeful Mulder. Scully gave Mulder her 'you got to be kidding me looks' and responded "Sasquatch is only lore. The creature does not exist. With the evidence that we collect, all I can tell you that it was from some sort of mammal." Mulder gave her a look of temporary defeat before locking the car. The two hiked as far as they could before daylight was turning into night time. "Mulder, let's call it a night and continue tomorrow," stated the short red head. "Sounds good, partner!" responded Mulder. The two agents began to set up camp and were readying to head into their respective tents.

Shortly afterwards, the two were already asleep when all a suddenly there was a loud crash. "SCULLY!" yelled Mulder from his tent. "What?" responded a drowsy agent. "What's wrong?" Scully asked. "What was that noise?" question her partner. "Well Mulder, it seems that my tent collapsed for no reason and it looks like something damaged it," replied Scully. "Oh. Scully just take my tent. I will stay out and keep watch. I hope we can repair your tent tomorrow," responded Mulder. Scully moved into Mulder's tent for the night while Mulder stood out to keep a watch. After sometime had passed, Mulder was sound asleep. Behind a large boulder, a large creature was studying the campground and waiting to make its next move.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Side of Washington

Chapter Nine: The Dark Side of Washington

 **Present Day**

After a good night's sleep, Agents Jackson and Gagnon began their drive to Glacier. "Hey, Preston. Who would want to kidnap all these people?" asked Jackson. The driver thought for a bit and responded. "I don't have a clue, besides some crazy serial killer. That is one thing the state of Washington is known for. Gary Ridgeway and Ted Bundy are the more infamous. Then there's the Hillside Strangler that committed a few crimes while working at the local university. Also, you can't forget Robert Lee Yates Jr., John Allen Muhammad **,** or the I-5 killer from Oregon even though the guy murdered people in Washington. The list goes on. There is something about this great state that attracts the murderous type. Or at least be a potential breeding ground. Who knows?" Jackson was shocked from all this information and was trying to process this dark side of Washington state history. Gagnon didn't wait for a response from the passenger and continued on talking. "Washington isn't just your caffeinated technological farm state. Quite frankly, there's more to this state than people realize." "No kidding," retorted Jackson. The two were silent for the remainder of the drive and made it to Glacier. Gagnon parked the car and Jackson was ready to get out before being stopped by him. "Alex, hear me out. Where do we begin with this case? We don't want to blow our cover, nor do we want to do nothing. What is the game plan? Do we investigate each sight or head to Hannegan's Peak?" questioned Gagnon. Jackson was trying to figure out what was to be first, when unexpectedly she had an idea. "Preston, why do we just get a feel of this community for the day and tomorrow we make the trek to the trail? It would at least give us a day to compile evidence or at least what Agent Scully acquired. By the way, how did you know about that last set of footprints found at the scene?" asked Jackson. Gagnon showed a look of guilt on his face and responded "Because, I'm a firm believer that Sasquatch does exist in some shape or form and that there's got to be a pattern." Jackson looked at her partner and shook her head. "Hey Alex," Gagnon began talking again. "Why don't we at least check the cabin to see if there is any evidence? It wouldn't be that hard. Plus, it's at the same place we will be staying at." Jackson sighed and responded with a "might as well".

The two made it to the cabins and checked in. In regards of getting any additional information from the owner, all they gathered that Paul thought the couple was enjoying their time at the trail and would eventually come back sooner or later. Paul did question why they were curious. Jackson explained how they were looking for their relatives and had plans to hike the trail together, but due to miscommunication, they weren't coming in till this week instead of the previous week. Afterwards, the two headed to their assigned cabin and walked passed cabin three. "Hey, let's quick walk around the cabin and see if there are any footprints!" explained an eager Gagnon. "Alright," Jackson hesitated for a bit, "But let's be careful. I don't want us to get arrested for trespassing." The two made their way to the cabin when Jackson noticed something. "Hey, these look like footprints!" called the young agent. Gagnon quickly came over and responded with a "yes." Then Gagnon noticed a window slightly opened and motioned Jackson to help open it. Between the two agents, they were able to open the window with enough space for one to crawl through. Seeing that Gagnon was the smaller of the two, Jackson helped him up. Once in, Gagnon went over to unlock the back door and let his partner in. The two explored the cabin in search of any evidence logs. Jackson happened to come across the logs and began looking through it. "Well," began Jackson, "This isn't as helpful. This is everything that we know of. Wait a second!" "What is it?" asked Gagnon. "We have hair samples and a nail fragment! I can test these to see if they are human!" exclaimed Jackson. "And how, may I ask?" questioned a puzzled Gagnon. With a "you got to be kidding me" look and a smile, Jackson left the room to find supplies to test the kit. Gagnon stood there and thought to himself, "I guess I'll find out."

 **A/N Now that summer is almost over, I will try to post one or two chapters every couple of weeks on a weekend. As always, R &R please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Taken

Chapter 10: Taken

 **Eleven days prior**

Just as the sunrise was about to rise, Mulder began to inspect what caused Scully's tent to collapse the night before. After thoroughly inspecting the damaged tent, the agent noticed that the poles were snapped in half. "Morning, Mulder," called a sleepy red head as she climbed out of the other tent. "Morning, Scully. Could you come look at these poles? Is it just me or did these poles look something intentionally snap them? I see some nail marks," stated Mulder. Scully went over to the damaged tent and inspected it. After taking a closer look at the broken tent poles, Scully noticed that there was a small hair caught around one of the poles. "Hey, Mulder. Take a look at this. Doesn't it look similar to the hair we found back in town?" questioned Scully. Mulder surveyed the hair and nodded in agreement. "Well, Scully, since we are already out a ways, we might as well finish the hike to figure out what's going on. I can keep watch at night," paused Mulder, "Well, at least continue on with the investigation." "Alright then. Let's get moving." The two agents hurried to clean up camp and head off to search the trail.

After hiking for quite some time, Mulder stopped abruptly. "Mulder, what is it?" "Look at the view! It's…. It's gorgeous!" exclaimed the tall agent. Scully stopped and began to look at the view. "You know what, Mulder? You're absolutely right!" responded Scully. The two found a rock nearby and sat down to enjoy the view. "Hey, Scully!" "Yeah, Mulder?" "Isn't this breathe taking?" "It sure is." "And do you know what else?" "What?" "I see something moving over there in the field!" Scully, caught off from Mulder's comment, quickly looked over to where he was pointing.

Sure enough, there was something moving and Mulder started to chase after it. "Come on, Scully! It looks suspicious. Plus, it might have something to do with the case!" called Mulder. Scully hopped off the rock and began to chase after Mulder and whatever that something was. Mulder ran as fast as he could to the other end of the field, but was able to catch that person. Scully was able to catch up shortly after and at that point, Mulder was already searching the ground. "Mulder, what was that thing?" asked Scully. Mulder, still examining the ground, looked up at Scully and responded, "I don't know about you, but these footprints look oddly familiar. You won't believe me, but I'm pretty sure that we are dealing with Bigfoot." Scully, turned away to try to process what Mulder stated when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking that it was Mulder, Scully was about to respond when rapidly and quietly, she was picked up and being taken away from the creature that was sighted earlier. "MULDER!" Upon hearing his name, Mulder turned to look for his partner. All Mulder saw was a creature running away, carrying Scully. "SSCCUULLYY!" cried Mulder. The kidnapped agent and the creature disappeared into the trees. Mulder dashed after them in hoping to catch up and retrieve Scully. Not noticing a tree root, Mulder tripped over it having his head hit the ground head first and was knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11: From Dusk to Dawn

Chapter Eleven: From Dusk to Dawn

 **Present day**

"Well, I shouldn't have doubt you. Man, do I feel like an idiot." "That's what you get for doubting an agent with a forensics background, Preston," retorted Jackson. Jackson was able to conduct a lab test of the trace evidence and was able to determine that the nail fragment and hair were not human. "So, what are we dealing with?" pondered Gagnon. Jackson looked at her partner while still trying to sort what the evidence was telling. "Didn't you say that we could be dealing with Bigfoot?" asked Jackson. "Yeah, but you said that the creature doesn't exist." "If that's the case, what animal would leave footprints similar to a human?" Gagnon processed all that was examined, looked at Jackson and began to respond, but kept quit. "Come on, Preston. Forget going to the cabin, we need to head out to Hannegan's Peak," whispered Jackson.

Without delay, the two left the cabin and headed back to their car to drive to the trail. After much speeding, the two arrived at the trailhead. "Preston! There's Mulder and Scully's car! And it looks like it hasn't moved since they came here." "Alex, you're right. Come on, let's get moving." Both agents got out of the car and grabbed their gear before hiking the trail. It was still dark, but this didn't stop the agents from their quest and headed up the trail. The two continued as much as they could before getting to a clear patch on the trail to set up camp. "Hey, Alex. Let's just call it a night." "Alright." The two set up camp and headed in to their respected tents to sleep.

Soon, it was dawn and the agents began to repack and continue their quest to find Mulder and Scully. The two did not talk much and hiked in silence. Eventually, Gagnon and Jackson made it to a resting point to enjoy the view. Not realizing that a red head and her partner were there only eleven days prior. "Wow, Alex. Isn't this awe-spiring?" "It sure is! Talk about a hidden gem. Not even a skyscraper to be found." "No, kidding," replied Gagnon. The two continued to enjoy the views for the remainder of the day. Eventually, the two got their camp set up and went to bed. Jackson was still wide awake and was still processing what was going on. The same who, what, where, when, and how questions resurfaced.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost

Chapter Twelve: Lost

 **Flashback: 10 Days Prior**

"Uuuhhh," moaned Mulder. Waking up what seemed like it was forever ago that he chased after a creature who took Scully, Mulder began to examine his surroundings. Realizing that he was no longer in the woods, he began to question where he was. Feeling a sharp pain coming from his forehead, Mulder realized that he lucked out and not received a concussion, but still confused. Mulder noticed immediately that he was either in an underground cavern or in a cave, as to which he couldn't tell. "SSCCUULLYY!" hollered Mulder. There was no response. Mulder began to investigate the unfamiliar territory and came across the infamous footprints. The groggy agent followed the footprints the best he could before coming to a fork in the path. Going with his best judgement he went right. Continuing going down the path, Mulder began to notice skeleton fragments laying askew on the ground. Thinking to himself to find Scully and worry about the skeletons later, Mulder continued to walk ignoring what he had just seen.

Along the path, it seemed that blood splattered onto the wall and organs hanging from above. Mulder cried out for Scully in hoping to get a response, but had no luck. The tall agent was slowly beginning to fight a wave of exhaustion and was doing what he could to stay awake. He figured that finding Scully and figure out what the creature was would suffice as a reason to continue going. Towards the end of the tunnel, he noticed that there was some sort of a glow. Mulder rushed to this new found glow to find a fire burning and a body lying nearby.


	13. Chapter 13: Fresh Set of Eyes

Chapter Thirteen: Fresh Set of Eyes

 **Present Day**

A new day meant two fresh set of eyes were ready to begin to search for the missing. Jackson and Gagnon packed up their camp to start their search. The two kept quiet as they investigated the area. "Hey, Alex?" "Yeah, Preston?" "Let's head over to the trees over there," responded Gagnon while pointing to the forest on the other side of the field. Jackson responded with a nod. The two trekked to the forest and began walking to find any sign of Mulder and Scully, or at least unhuman like footprints. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, Jackson remained silent and was thinking to herself of what could be evidence suggesting what happened to Mulder and Scully. Gagnon, on the other hand was talking out loud to himself which was starting to annoy Jackson.

"Hey! What are we looking for? Do you have any ideas? I have no clue what we need to look for," chatted Gagnon. Jackson took a deep breath and bit her tongue. She wanted to yell at her partner to shut up and just be quiet, but Jackson knew that it would only make matters worse and remained silent. It was as if Gagnon somehow read her mind and stopped asking questions. The two continued to investigate in the forest. For the remainder of the day, Gagnon and Jackson remained silent. Jackson noticed something that seemed out of place. "Hey! I think I found something," exclaimed Jackson. "What?" "Footprints! Human and nonhuman!" "How can you tell?" "Seeing that the nonhuman footprints are almost identical to what we saw back in town and they aren't as fresh. As for the other set, someone was following, or at least running after… Wait, the footprints stop here. Maybe someone tripped over something?" Gagnon just watched Jackson explain what she discovered and shook his head. "You mean to tell me that we found evidence?" "Why yes, my dear partner. It's right in front of us," responded Jackson, "let's follow the unhuman footprints to see where they take us!" "Then lead the way!"

The two started to follow the tracks as they weaved through the forest. At one point, Gagnon and Jackson lost sight of the footprints. Seeming discouraged, the two paused from their search. Jackson was busy readjusting her hiking boots while Gagnon was leaning against a rock. "Preston, do you have any suggestions to set up camp?" questioned his partner. Thinking for a few seconds, Gagnon responded "Might as well as stay here." Gagnon continued to lean on the rock when it started to move and resulted in him losing his balance and falling down. "Everything okay?" asked Jackson. "Besides bruising my pride? I'm fine, but take a look what was underneath the rock!" responded Gagnon. Jackson searched where the rock had moved from and noticed a rugged entrance way going down. "Hey slowpoke!" cried out Jackson, "Race you to the bottom!"


	14. Chapter 14: What is it?

Chapter Fourteen: What Is It?

 **Flashback: 9 Days Prior**

Mulder got closer to the body lying on the ground near a small fire and gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't Scully, but another person presumed to be missing. From a distance, a cry could be heard. "MMMUUULLLDDDEEERRR!" "SCCUULLYY?" Mulder followed where the cry was coming from. He continued going through the tunnel in hopes to find Scully. "MMUULLDDEERR!" The yell was getting louder. He knew he had to be close. The yells kept getting louder and louder. As the yelling continued, Mulder started to run as fast as he could in hopes to find Scully. In the tunnel, Mulder could vaguely see another body and a makeshift cage. He followed Scully's yelling and found her in the cage. "I'm here Scully, let me get you out of this." "I don't think you can. These boulders are sealed tight. I've tried and have yet to succeed." Mulder, with a look of determination, examined his surroundings and did not see anything that could help Scully.

With a deep breathe, Mulder attempted to move the boulders as much as he could. He tried to use as much of his remaining adrenaline to move the rocky barricade. No luck. Scully looked at Mulder with great concern and was about to say something when Mulder was able to budge a boulder. "Mulder, what did you just do?" "I managed to move something, but I don't know if it is going to help matters-" "Mulder, sshh. I hear that creature who grabbed me coming. You need to hide." Mulder took a quick glance of the area and moved towards a stalactite to crouch behind. The creature came in from the same direction that Mulder had earlier and sniffed around. As it was sniffing around, it made its way to the stalactite that Mulder was hiding behind when a loud BOOM could be heard. The creature ran off towards the sound of the boom, leaving Mulder in his hiding spot and Scully in her rocky cage. "What was that noise?" ask Scully. "I don't know, but that was definitely Sasquatch!" exclaimed Mulder. "Besides the fact that we are dealing with some sort of hominoid creature, I refuse to say that it is Sasquatch." "Come on, Scully! It is Sasquatch. But why is it taking people? Why did it take you, but not me right away? Why are we still alive when all the other bodies I have come across in this tunnel dead?" "I don't know Mulder. I honestly don't know." Mulder went back to trying to move the boulders and was able to free Scully. "Thanks." "Anytime partner."

Scully crawled out of her small prison cell and looked around. "Mulder?" "Yeah, Scully?" "Is it just me or does none of this make any sense?" "What part? "All of it. I mean disappearing people, I get taken and kept in a cage. Do I need to continue on?" "No." "Anyhow, this is not answering why people were taken. At this point, let us get out of here. Lead the way Mulder." "Yes, ma'am." Mulder and Scully began to make their trek through the tunnel. Along the way, Scully noticed the bodies on the ground of the supposed missing people. "Mulder, we need to see what happened to these people." "Alright, Scully. I don't know how much time we have, but go ahead."

Scully investigated as quickly as she could to see what killed these missing people. "Mulder, come look." Mulder came closer to the body that Scully was examining. "What is it that I am looking at?" asked Mulder. "Scratch and bite marks. This person died from having his neck snapped." Mulder shuddered. Scully continued on, "As I take a glance with the few other bodies in this part of this tunnel, it is safe to say that they all suffered the same fate." "Death by having their necks snapped?" "Correct." "Still doesn't explain why Sasquatch is doing this." Scully stood up and was ready to move again. "GGGRRRRR" Scully looked at Mulder. "Mulder, please tell me that it is your stomach growling." "It's not." The two agents heard footsteps becoming louder. "Scully, run!" Mulder and Scully began running as fast as they could from the creature.

After running for quite a bit of time, the two agents were at the fork of the tunnel. "Do we go straight or left?" asked Scully. "I came straight, but I think our best bet is to go left." "Lead the way." Mulder took charge and turned left at the fork. Scully followed afterwards. "Do you know where this leads us Mulder?" "I have no idea, I hope it leads us out of here."


	15. Chapter 15: A Break in the Case

Chapter Fifteen: A Break in the Case

 **Present Day**

"Woah. What is this place?" asked Jackson. "I have no idea, but I can tell you that this feels like a scene from an Indiana Jones movie," responded Gagnon. Jackson shot Gagnon a "you're not helping matters" look. The two examined the cavern that they had discovered after the rock had moved. "Hey, I see a body!" exclaimed Gagnon. "Where?" "Over there!" Jackson raced to the body and began to examine it. "Well," waited Gagnon, "What's the verdict?" "My dear Watson, this person died from having her neck snapped." Gagnon winced. "Let's continue on searching. I bet we will find the answers we are looking for!" Both agents headed down the tunnel and came to a fork in the path. The two argued which way to go and decided to go right. As Jackson and Gagnon made their way down the path, they noticed the skeleton fragments lying askew, blood on the walls, bodies on the ground, and a light. "Let's go follow that light!" whispered Gagnon. Jackson stared at Gagnon and responded, "I don't know, but we might as well."

Towards the light, Jackson saw a body nearby and rushed towards it. Gagnon followed after her. "Is it Mulder or Scully?" asked Gagnon. "No, to my knowledge Agent Scully has red hair and Agent Mulder has dark brown hair. Judging by this hair color, I say that it is blonde and neither of the two missing agents." Gagnon gave a sigh of relief. The two followed the tunnel some more and came to a vacant area and a pile of boulders. "Alex! These boulders look like they were moved recently!" "It sure does." Jackson moved closer to the pile and began to examine the area. "Preston, I found something!" "What is it? "A piece of hair. A piece of red hair. Scully must have been trapped here at one point!" "Alex, over behind this stalactite I found a torn piece of cloth from a jacket. What does all of this mean?" Jackson quickly tried to put the two clues together and came to a conclusion. "Alex, obviously they were here!" "Okay, then where are they now?" "I don't know, but we have a break in the case!"


	16. Chapter 16: Keep on Moving

Chapter Sixteen: Just Keep Moving

 **Flashback: 8 Days Prior**

"Admit it Mulder, we're lost." "I wouldn't say lost, just unsure where we are going." "Either way, we have no clue where we are going. If we stop now that creature is going to get us." Mulder continued to lead the way down the unfamiliar path in hopes of getting out of the tunnel or cavern they were in. "GGGGRRRRR." The two agents looked at each and nodded in silence before breaking into a full out sprint. "GGGGRRRR." The noise was getting louder as the two were running, not realizing that they were running to a dead end. "GGGGRRRR." "Scully, I don't think we can keep on running. I see a dead end." "What are we supposed to do then?" "Let's hide behind the stalactites and hope it doesn't find us." Mulder and Scully quickly dived behind two stalactites in hopes of not being discovered.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRR!" The creature caught up and was sniffing profusely. "GGGRRR!" The creature began going towards where Scully was hiding. With quick thinking, Mulder took out his service weapon and shot at one of the stalagmites in hoping to distract the creature. POP. POP. Mulder missed. The creature turned towards Mulder's hiding spot. Mulder started to shoot again. POP. POP. POP. The final bullet hit a stalagmite and it managed to crumble apart on top of the creature. "Scully, run!" cried out Mulder. Scully began to run with Mulder following behind her. The two didn't dare to look back at what just happened. What the two didn't realize was that Mulder managed to stun the creature even though it was buried underneath the rubble.

Mulder was running after Scully when he tripped over a rut in the ground. "Mulder, are you okay?" "Does it really matter?" "Let me check your ankle." Scully examined Mulder's ankle and began making a temporary brace from tearing part of her sweater. "Mulder, you sprained your ankle. You shouldn't be bearing weight on it." "Scully, at this point, we can't afford to wait." Mulder didn't want to continue the argument knowing that Scully was right, but ignored her orders. Now, with a limping Mulder, the two agents tried their best to quickly move and get back to the fork. "Scully, you wouldn't happen to have anything to ease the pain, would you?" "Sorry, I don't." "Darn."

The two continued on to make their way back and made it to the fork. "Mulder, do you think that you can handle going down the other way?" "I can only limp so far. I say we stop and take a rest before continuing on." "Alright Mulder." The two agents rested briefly before a loud cry from the creature could be heard. "Mulder, we need to get moving." "I'll try my best." Mulder and Scully started to run again. "Scully, I don't know if we can keep this up." "We have to keep on moving and hope the creature is exhausted before we are."


	17. Chapter 17: A Trail of Breadcrumbs

Chapter Seventeen: A Trail of Breadcrumbs

 **Present Day**

After discovering evidence that Mulder and Scully were recently in the cavern, Gagnon and Jackson backed track their way to the fork at the path. "Well, Preston. I guess this means that we go the other direction. Maybe we can find them. Or at least more evidence." "I suppose so." Taking the other path at the fork, the two made their way to a dead in. "Hey! I see bullets laying around as well as a pile of rocks. Could they have been here at one point?" stated Gagnon. Jackson stepped closer to examine the bullets that Gagnon had found and nodded in agreement. Gagnon picked up the bullets and placed them in his pocket while Jackson was examining the area. She got down behind a stalactite and found more strands of red hair. "Yep, Preston. They were here alright. As to when, I couldn't tell you." Jackson paused to analyze what evidence was discovered and process everything. "Hey, Preston. We came across two dead ends. If they are still here, then where?" "I honestly have no idea. I could say they pulled a move from an Indiana Jones movie, but that is nearly impossible. Maybe they got out somehow and may be in the woods?" "Hmm, I guess we now need to back track and get back to the entrance."

Both agents began their trek to the main entrance through the tunnel shooting off ideas of what happened to Mulder and Scully. "Alex, maybe Sasquatch actually got to them and killed them." "Don't say that. We need to stay positive, especially now that we found evidence that they were here." As they continued to ponder, Jackson thought to herself what could be plausible and what could not. After a while, it hit her. "Preston, this may sound crazy, but hear me out. What if Mulder and Scully somehow escaped and got out the cavern? Maybe they are in the woods!" "You know what? That could happen and that makes sense! Let's get back outside and investigate the entrance to see if there are any more clues!" Gagnon and Jackson raced towards where they originally came from and were outside once again. The two began to investigate to see what clues were around the entrance that they came in. Gagnon was about to give up when Jackson cried out. "What is it Alex?" "See these markings on the tree?" while pointing to a tree, Jackson continued, "These weren't made with claw marks, but with a knife. Judging by the marking, it was made within the last week. There has to be another one nearby!" An exhausted Gagnon looked at Jackson and let out a large sigh, then responded, "Alright, Sherlock. Where to next?" "My dear Watson, the game is afoot! Just follow my lead!" "Good grief," Gagnon said under his breathe.


	18. Chapter 18: Wishful Thinking

Chapter Eighteen: Wishful Thinking

 **Flashback: 7 Days Prior**

"Mulder, I think these stairs will take us out of here!" "You think so?" "Yes." The agents came across a rugged staircase. "Scully, I'm going to need your help to get up these stairs." "Will do." With some assistance from his red headed partner, the two climbed up the stairs. "Hey Scully?" "What?" "We made it out of here. Now what?" Scully looked at her partner and looked around her surroundings. "Mulder, do you have a pocket knife?" "Yeah?" "Could I borrow it?" "Sure." Mulder was a little bit puzzled why Scully wanted a pocket knife. Scully went to a nearby tree and made a mark on the tree. "Oh," Mulder, "That makes sense. Let's try to move this boulder to block the entrance to stop Sasquatch. Or at least delay it from coming after us." Scully nodded in agreement and with Mulder's help the two moved a large boulder over the opening to the cavern. "Mulder, let's get moving out of here and find a place to camp for the night. Also, you need to rest your ankle seeing that we had no time to rest." "Lead the way."

While searching for a clearing to camp for the night, Scully would mark a tree to keep track where they were and where they could return if needed. "Scully, I think this is a good place to call it a day." The short red head looked at the clearing that they had come across to and nodded in agreement. "Mulder, you are now on bed rest for the night. You will not be helping with setting up camp." "Yes, doctor." Mulder sat down on a fallen log and watched Scully set camp up. Once Scully finished up setting up camp, Mulder limped towards the only tent that was not damaged from unknown causes. "Scully, you should be sleeping in the tent." "No, Mulder. You need to as you are currently injured and need to rest." "Fine, but at least let me keep you company before I head to bed." The two sat next to each other on the ground looking up towards the sky.

"Scully?" "Yeah Mulder?" "Do you think that there are undiscovered life forms on this planet?" "If you are referring to the creature, I do think that there are organisms that aren't identified due to evolution. As to what we came across, I don't know what to think anymore." The two continued to look up towards the sky when a meteoroid was seen sailing across the darkness. "Make a wish Scully." "Why?" "Don't you wish on a falling star?" "Fine, Mulder. I will make a wish." Mulder watched his partner close her eyes to make her wish and thought to himself what he would wish for. His wish, which he had kept to himself for so long was to finally tell Mulder how he wanted to settled down with Scully. There just wasn't the right time to do so. Unknowingly, Scully had a similar wish, but was afraid to acknowledge that the possibility to settle down was nearly impossible with their line of work. "So, Scully. What did you wish for?" "I'm not telling you. It's a secret!" "Be that way." The two returned to looking up towards the sky and began to point out different constellations till both began to nod off.


	19. Chapter 19: Running on Fumes

Chapter Nineteen: Running on Fumes

 **Present Day**

"Preston! I found another marking! Hurry up!" Gagnon looked at his partner and shook his head, he was struggling to keep up with Jackson. "Look there's another!" "Alex, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, what" "What are you? The Energizer Bunny? How can you continue when we are running on fumes?" "I couldn't tell you." Gagnon continued to follow his partner as she hiked through the woods following the markings left on the tree. They continued to make their way when Jackson passed out. "Alex! Are you okay?" "I guess, I'm not the Energizer Bunny." "Then let's call it a day and rest." The young agents were busy setting up camp and barely talked to each other. Gagnon was about to ask his partner a question and noticed she was sound asleep. Contemplating what to do, Gagnon picked up his partner and carried her into her tent. Gagnon laid Jackson down onto her sleeping bag and whispered a good night. After that, Gagnon returned outside and began putting out the fire while thinking to himself about everything that was going on. He headed to bed in his own tent and fell asleep.

The following morning, Gagnon heard a loud clang coming from outside. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" called out Jackson, "We need to keep on searching!" Gagnon grumbled to himself and hastily got out of his tent. The two rushed through their breakfast and cleaned up their camp ground. "Ready, partner?" Gagnon looked at Jackson and responded with a "yeah, I guess." Picking up where they left off, the two young agents continued to follow the markings on the trees, not knowing that Agent Scully was the one leaving them. "Is it just me, or are we still running on fumes?" asked Gagnon. Jackson was trying to deny it, but knew that at this point of their quest to find two missing agents, she was running on fumes. "Yes, we are," responded Jackson, "We can't stop. You can, if you want, but I won't. This is my first case and I want to be able to return to D.C. with a success, not a failure. We need to continue on before time runs out." "So, this is your crusade to prove that you can handle it? Now, you're starting to confuse me. Is it more important to return as hero than a failure? What if we don't find Agents Mulder and Scully? Then, what? We did our job at the end of the day and that's all that matter." Jackson glared at her partner and began to fume with anger. "You know what? I don't need your help. I can solve this on my own," yelled the agent and stormed off further into the woods leaving her partner behind. Gagnon stood there in disbelief. "Alex! Come back!" hollered Gagnon. Jackson didn't return. "Well, I sure blew it," Gagnon said to himself as he chased after Jackson.

 **A/N: I wouldn't say that I am losing interest in the story, I do feel that this is starting to drag. I'm hoping that the pace and flow will return to normal. As always, reviews are highly appreciative!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fight in the Forest

Chapter Twenty: Fight in the Forest

 **Flashback: 6 Days Prior**

After a night of star gazing and sleeping outside, Mulder and Scully debated what to do next. "Should we keep on moving?" asked the red head. "I don't know if we ever have a choice. At least we are leaving a trail to follow back to the cavern if we need to. I think we should keep heading the direction we started and hope we get back to the trail," Responded her partner. In a nod with agreement, Scully went to the tree nearest to their campsite and marked it with an x. She returned to the area and helped Mulder pack up. "How's your ankle?" "Still sore, but I think I can manage." "Alright. Lead the way Mulder."

Mulder started to move to the direction that they had originally started with Scully next to him helping him along the way. "Mulder, do you think we lost that creature?" "I sure hope so, it seems like it's been a while that we have heard it or find any evidence of it. If anything, I want us to keep on moving." "What I don't understand Mulder is why it was taking all these people. I think the only connection between all of these missing people is possibly connected to this trail or in this case, this area. None of this does not make sense." "Even I don't have a theory to explain any of this." "That's a first," retorted Scully. Ignoring Scully's comment, Mulder continued to limp through the woods. Snap. "Mulder, what was that?" "What was what?" "I heard something snap." "I didn't. Maybe you're becoming paranoid." "I don't think so." The two continued to walk and when a loud snap was heard. "Mulder, was that you?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded no.

Now both hearing a second snap, agents Mulder and Scully began to proceed with caution in hoping to not provoke any animal to attack. SNAP. The snap was louder and a lot closer. "Scully, we are going to move behind that fallen log over there," whispered Mulder while pointing to a fallen log nearby. Scully nodded in acknowledgement. Mulder and Scully quietly rushed to the log in hopes to hide when they heard a SNAP becoming louder than before. In silence the two dived behind the log and remained quiet in hopes that whatever was making the snapping would pass by. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. It was getting closer. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. "GGGRRRR!" The creature made it to the log that the agents were hiding behind and picked the log up.

"Scully, run!" Scully ran as fast as she could and took out her service weapon to shoot the creature. Bang. Bang. Bang. She had missed, but was able to distract the creature briefly in time for Mulder to move and escape. "MULDER!" Bang. Bang. Bang. "GGGRRRR!" The creature was hit and was angered even more so. It began to run towards Scully when the creature was hit by a rock hurled by Mulder. "Hey, ugly," called out Mulder, "Stay away from my partner." The creature turned toward Mulder just as Scully made one more shot. BANG. It hit the creature in the right shoulder. The creature began to whimper and ran off. "Mulder, are you okay?" "Yes. That was one shot." "I think it's going for now." "I sure hope so." The two continued to process what had just happen when Mulder broke the silence. "It was totally Bigfoot! Look at the footprints that creature made!" "I agree with you, except I don't think that was Bigfoot. I have no clue what it was." "Always the skeptic." "Mulder," "What?" "Shut up."


	21. Chapter 21: Dead End?

Chapter Twenty-One: Dead End?

 **Present Day**

"Alex!" called out Gagnon. "AAALLLEEEXXX!" No response. "Great, not only I lost my partner in the forest, but I'm lost too. I sure blew it," Gagnon thought out loud. "AAALLLEEEXXX!" Again no response. Gagnon was not ready to give up on searching for his partner and continued to follow in the direction she went. Fortunately, there were markings in the trees to follow and the agent relied on them to make it through. Taking a closer examination of the marking on a tree, Agent Gagnon noticed that the markings on the tree is in the shape of the letter X. "Huh, must mean for X file," stating out loud. He made his way to where the next marked tree when he noticed a person on the ground combing through the brush. Excited, he ran to his missing partner with joy.

"AAALLEEEXXX! There you are! I thought I would not be able to find you," exclaimed the young agent. His partner looked at him and retorted "it took you long enough." "Thanks for the warm welcome," Gagnon replied in a sarcastic tone. "Anyhow, hey Alex what exactly are you looking for," asked Gagnon. "Noticed how this area is disturbed? This log was moved recently and there three sets of footprints," explained Jackson pointing to the log and then the footprints. "What does it?" "They were here and whatever left those large footprints. "You mean Bigfoot?" "I didn't say it was." "Just admit it." "You know what Gagnon?" "What?" "Shut up." Gagnon froze in place not wanting to anger Jackson anymore. Jackson, not paying attention to a quiet Gagnon, took a closer examination of the footprints noticing trace amounts of blood. Gagnon walked over to where Jackson was crouched and asked "Is it human or animal?" "I honestly don't know Preston. I honestly don't know. Look at the blood trail. It's going away from the other sets of footprints. Let's follow the other sets. Maybe we can Mulder and Scully." "Alright, lead the way partner," responded Gagnon, pointing in the direction of the footprints.

Jackson led the way, following the footprints in hopes in finding the missing agents. "What if we don't find them? What then?" questioned Gagnon. "We will find out sooner or later, I guess." "You guess? You guess that we find out by just following the footprints? That's not how investigating works," retorted her partner. "Just humor me and just be quiet." The two continued to follow the footprints in silence for what was left in the day and the footprints stopped just before a cliff. "Looks like a dead end Alex." "It sure does." "By the way Alex, noticed how there aren't any markings on any of the trees?" "Yeah, I did. It's odd, unless they were in a rush to get far away as possible." "Guess, so. Let's call it a night." "Sounds good Preston." As Gagnon began to set up camp, Jackson walked towards the cliff to see if there was any evidence suggesting the whereabouts of Mulder and Scully. Thinking to herself, Jackson pondered to herself. "Where could they be?"


	22. Chapter 22 A Step in the Wrong Direction

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Step in the Wrong Direction

 **Flashback: 5 Days Prior**

"Scully, let's get out of here." "Where to then?" "How about that way," stated Mulder pointing towards the horizon. "Okay, then let's get going." Mulder and Scully began their trek in the direction that Mulder pointed. With that being said, a limping Mulder and an exhausted Scully remained silent in hopes to save energy for however longer it may take to get out of the forest. What these two didn't realize they were getting further way from where they once had started.

 _Three hours later_

"Hey, Scully?" "What now Mulder?" "Let's call it a night." "Sounds good." The two set upfor the night with what supplies were left from the beginning of their investigation, which wasn't much. Sitting around the campfire, the two sat in silence watching the embers glow. "Mulder, do you think we will get out this?" "Yeah, I think so." Scully remained quiet and was in deep thought. "I can hear you think Scully. What is it?" "That this case makes no sense. We were sent to investigate why people were missing and here we are in the forest, nowhere's close to the trail we started on and came across a creature-""Sasquatch," corrected Mulder. Scully shot him a glare and continued. "Mulder, in that cavern there were human remains suggesting that the creature is responsible for taking those missing people. At the crime scenes, there were large footprints and the missing people all had something in common, hiking this trail." "Scully, I don't want to disappoint you, but maybe this might be like something from Scooby-Doo?" "As in, we catch the monster, take the mask off and it turns out to be a human?" With a grin on his face, Mulder responded "Yes." Scully face palmed. "Mulder, I have no time for this." "Sure you do! We're stuck in the woods! We have plenty of time!" "Mulder, it's late. I'm going to bed." "Good night Scully." "Good night Mulder."

After Scully went to bed, Mulder looked up towards the sky and began to ponder. Is it really Sasquatch? Is the government involved somehow? Why kidnap these people and kill them? None of this doesn't make sense. Yet, there is something off about this case. Mulder couldn't put his finger on it.


	23. Chapter 23: Revelation

Chapter Twenty-Three: Revelation

 **Present Day**

"I think I figured out why those people are missing." "Okay? Please enlighten me, Alex. "These missing people all hiked the same trail which is a coincidence. However, I believe that there is more and agents Mulder and Scully don't know this. These missing people might have wanted to disappear and not wanted to be found. Or it's some mass murderer dressed as Sasquatch." Gagnon looked at his partner and shook his head. "So you're saying that this is something from Scooby-Doo, but only darker?" "Now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense." "Well, you may be on to something. I started to remember that I did research on the missing people-" "And you didn't tell me?" "First, I didn't think any of it matter. Second, you didn't ask. Anyhow, these missing people, minus Mulder and Scully, had nothing in common or what it appeared to be. It turns out these people were members of a small cult worshipping the supernatural." "So, you're telling me that these people came together to awaken a demon?" "I wouldn't say demon, but a myth. In this case, Sasquatch." "Okay, I'll bite. So why would these people want Sasquatch to come into existence?" "I think they were summoning a spirit to cause chaos and took form as Sasquatch. This spirit was cursed to be put asleep for eternally and summoning this spirit out of slumber caused it to be angry, resulting in killing these people." "I follow. My next question is, why here?" "Maybe it's a spirit from Native American lore?" Jackson contemplated a bit on this new information and nodded in agreement. "It's plausible Preston, yet I don't believe in the supernatural." "What can I say, it's a thought." "Preston, if this thing is an angry spirit, how do we get rid of it?" "I have no idea, except to kill it." "But, we haven't seen this thing." "Yeah, it puts a damper on this theory."

After that being said, the two packed up camp and were deciding to do next. "Alex, I see an x and footprints!" "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "Do we follow them?" "Yes, I'm sure it's them!" "Are you sure?" "I see large footprints going one direction and two sets of human footprints going the opposite direction." "That makes sense." "GGGGRRR." "Hey, did you hear something," quivered Gagnon. "Yeah, I thought it was you." "It's not me." "GGGGGRRRRR." "Hey, Preston." "Yeah, Alex?" "Do we run or set a trap?" "GGGGRRRRRRRRR." The noise was getting louder. "Alex, we don't have time to build a trap. Just start running." "GGGGRRRRRRRRRR!" The creature appeared out of nowhere. Both agents began to run as fast as possible to get away from the creature. "GGGGRRRRRR."


	24. Chapter 24: Backtracking

Chapter Twenty-Four: Backtracking

 **Flashback: 4 Days Prior**

"What now, Mulder?" "I honestly don't know." Should we try to backtrack?" "Scully, at this point, we might as well." "With us marking the trees, we have our breadcrumbs to follow." "Then let's get going then!" An exhausted redhead and her limping partner began to follow their bread crumbs with hope to make it back to where that cavern is and go from there." "Scully, how long has it been since we left that cavern? It feels like weeks ago, even though it might have been only a few days ago. Either way, there is a lot of woods to go through to get even back there." "Mulder, it's our only hope." Mulder knew that his partner was right and decided that there was no other way. Thus, the two began their trek, not knowing that they could potentially run into either the monster or two agents.

"Scully, judging by the horizon and lack of light, I say that we call it a night." "Mulder, I wouldn't want to proceed any farther either. I agree with you, we need to call it a night." The two set camp with what little supplies that they had left. Pondering to herself, Scully questioned everything that had happened so far and the absurdity of this case. As if Mulder read her mind, Mulder interrupted her thinking and responded with "I know what you are thinking, and I'm thinking the same thing. None of this makes any sense." "Mulder, do you remember anything that the missing people have in common?" "No….. Hold on… Maybe… I don't remember…" "Well, it didn't hurt to ask." The two sat in silence eating the remainder of their supply. "Hey Mulder, out of all our investigations, where does this rank?" "Well, let me think on that." Mulder pondered for a bit, before coming up with a response. "Scully, this case will never top Flukeman or the Peacock family. If that's what you're asking." "Mulder, I would love to forget Flukeman and the Peacock family. There are few others, like Betts, Pfaster, and Modell that I would also love to forget, but alas that will never happen." Reflecting on Scully's remark, Mulder felt a pang of guilt seeing that he was the one responsible for so much of this.

"Mulder, I can hear you think. Don't beat yourself up over all of our investigations. Not all of it was your fault. It's part of the job description." "Doesn't help with the guilt, partner." "No, but you don't need to be dwelling over this." With a sigh, "Yeah, you're right," responded Mulder. Still consumed with the guilt, Scully moved closer to Mulder and squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Thanks, Scully." "No problem partner."


	25. Chapter 25: Separated

Chapter Twenty-Five: Separated

 **Present Day**

"Run Alex! Go on without me!" "What about you," cried out Jackson. GGGGRRRR. "I'm going to distract that thing and catch up with you later." "Alright," Jackson hollered back. GGGGRRRR. Jackson ran as fast and as far as possible to get away. She didn't even dare to look back and feared the worst was about to happen. GGGRRRR. She heard the creature again, but it sounded distant. Still, she didn't want to chance to stop and have the creature catch her. Thinking to herself, she hoped that her partner knew what he was doing and had a plan to catch or stop the monster. All she wanted to do was to get away from this forest and be back home in D.C. She wanted to be done with this case.

Meanwhile, Agent Gagnon was trying to set a trap to catch the creature. Going off from his knowledge of this creature being summoned, he utilized tree branches and a few items in his backpack to spring a trap. GGGRRRRR. It was coming closer, leaving no time to waste. Debating what would be the best trap, Gagnon realized that he was better off trying to hit with a bullet or a rock. GGGGGRRRRRRR. The creature was coming closer. Gagnon gave up attempting to set a trap and climbed the nearest tree. But, before climbing, he gathered a few rocks and stashed them in his backpack. Just as he climbed high enough to hide in the branches, the creature was direct below the branches. Gagnon pulled out his service weapon, aimed, and fired. He missed, but it distracted the creature. Gagnon repeated shooting. The creature was scared and headed towards the direction where the noise was coming from and started to climb the tree. "Great, I didn't think this through," Gagnon thought to himself. GGGGRRRRRR! Out of an act of desperation, Gagnon reached into his backpack and started throwing rocks at the monster. That only stopped the monster briefly, but it gave Gagnon enough time to jump out of the tree and run. Gagnon jumped and miscalculated the height, which resulted in him landing on his arm. Ignoring the pain, Gagnon got up and ran towards the direction where Jackson went earlier. GGGRRRRRR! The monster was catching up to Gagnon.

Jackson stopped in her tracks. She didn't know what to do or where to go. All she knew was that she needed to find her partner. Jackson changed directions and headed back to where she last saw Gagnon. Breaking into a full sprint, Jackson hoped she would be able to find Gagnon in time and that his plan worked. GGGRRRRR! The sound was getting louder. "I must be close," thought Jackson. GGGGGRRRRRR! "AAAAAALLLEEEEXXXXX!" Jackson stopped in her tracks; she saw Gagnon being chased by the creature. Out of an act of desperation, Jackson dove behind a tree and hid. Once Gagnon ran past the tree that she was hiding behind, Jackson jumped out and shot at the creature. BAM. Right in the shoulder. The creature hollered in pain and scurried off. "Preston, are you okay?" "Do you mean mentally or physically? "Both." "Well, mentally I'm exhausted. Physically, I think I broke my arm." "Lovely, but right now we need to make a splint for it and then stakeout for the creature. By the way, do you have any ideas how to stop this thing?" Gagnon thought for a bit and nodded. "I do Alex, I have an idea, but we need to find Mulder and Scully first."


	26. Chapter 26: Second Guessing

Chapter Twenty-Six: Second Guessing

 **Flashback: 3 Days Prior**

After a long night, Mulder and Scully were back following the marks on the trees. Both being extremely exhausted, the agents weren't in the mood to talk. Still, they were determined to get out of the forest alive. Trying to follow the markings on the tree, the two were confident that they would be back at the cavern in no time. From there, they would figure out how to get out the forest, find the trail, and get away from all of this. "Scully, are you sure that we're going the right way?" "Yes, why do you even question me?" "Well, this area seems to be a blur. I have no recollection of you leaving marks on the trees." "There are marks. See?" Scully pointing to a tree and continued "I remember leaving that mark. We will be back to the cavern in no time." Scully headed to the next tree to see the mark that she had left. She was about to tell Mulder that he had no reason to doubt her when Scully took a closer examination of the tree and noticed that something was wrong. She knew that she had marked the tree, but decided to check quickly the other trees and saw there weren't any markings.

"Scully, is everything okay?" "Just double checking, Mulder. Don't worry!" After examining the nearby trees, Scully was stumped. "Mulder, I can't find a marking on any of these trees!" "What do you mean?" "I remember marking a tree, but these trees don't have any marks. It doesn't make sense." "Maybe you upset the woodland sprites?" "Mulder, I am in no mood to argue the existence of mythical spirits." "Well, how else would you explain these markings are missing? Unless, you forgot to leave them." Scully just glared at Mulder. "Mulder, you're not helping matters. What do you suggest?" "Just continue and hope that we are going in the right direction."

Agents Mulder and Scully continued their trek without following the marks that Scully supposedly left behind. "Admit Scully, we're further lost than we were before." "I admit to nothing." Again, between anger and being fatigued, the two were in no mood to argue or banter. Suddenly, Mulder felt he ran into a brick wall and collapsed. "Mulder!" Mulder laid unresponsive. Using her medical background, Scully did everything possibly to stabilize Mulder and set up camp. Noticing what few supplies were left, Scully did her best to make the best of it. Once camp was set up, Scully sat next to Mulder and began to pray for the first time in years.


	27. Chapter 27: Game Plan

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Game Plan

 **Present Day**

"What's the game plan," asked Jackson. "Mulder and Scully are in great danger. This spirit was called to kill and did that to those who summon it. It's an angry spirit that needs to be stopped. Chances are it will kill them or kill us. I don't want to assume the worst. Once we find Mulder and Scully, we will need to kill the spirit-" "Wait, couldn't we just say a spell or something?" "No, unless you know any enchantment spells, we will have to corner it and kill it. I have enough rounds in my weapon, and you should do as well. We should retrace our steps to see if we missed any clues on the whereabouts of the agents. Maybe we missed something." Jackson nodded in agreement as she had no idea what another plan would work. "Ready, Alex?" "I don't have a choice, do I?" "Nope." "Then, what are we waiting for?"


	28. Chapter 28: There Once Was a Bullfrog

Chapter Twenty-Eight: There Once Was a Bullfrog

 **Flashback: 2 Days Prior**

"Mulder, wake up. Please, say something," cried out an exhausted redhead. There was no response from the unconscious Mulder. Scully began to reminisce about all the times the pair were there to each other due to a medical situation caused by a case. "Too many times to count," she whispered to herself. One memory that stuck out was their unexpected case that got them out of mandatory team building training, in which Mulder was injured and persuaded Scully to sing to him. Scully chuckled at the memory and the song she chose. "Wouldn't hurt if I tried," as she thought to herself. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog. Was a good friend of mine, I never understood a single word he said. But, I helped him a-drink his wine, and he always had some mighty fine wine-" "Chorus." "Mulder?" "The one and only." Scully had dived for a hug before Mulder cried out, "Hey, no wrestling!" "Mulder, shut up." The silence lasted briefly before Mulder spoke up. "Scully, what do we do now?" "Stay put and recover what energy we can before heading out." "Okay. By the way," "Hmm?" "Thank you for everything." "Mulder, where would you be without me?" "That is the question that I don't want to find the answer to." "Well, then that makes two of us." The duo smiled at each other after this exchange.

Again, wanting to break the silence, Mulder propped himself up from his current position and moved closer to Scully. "Hey, Scully." "What is it, Mulder?" "Thank you." "For what?" "For everything." Scully blushed and smiled. "That's what partners do. Look out for each other." Mulder smiled back. "Scully, did I miss anything?" "No. We still have a creature out there, and we are still lost in these woods. At any rate, we might not even make it out of here." "Always a pessimist." "No, always a realist." "Umm, Scully. I don't think that is a word." "You know what?" "What?" "I don't care at this point." "Fair enough." Mulder moved closer to Scully again and laid his head on her shoulder. Just like a night that seemed as if it was forever ago, the two agents looked up at the sky and watched the stars dazzle.


	29. Chapter 29: Footprints in the Mud

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Footprints in the Mud

 **Present Day**

"Preston, are you sure that this will work?" "Will you quit doubting me? This is our only plan." The two agents began to chase after in the direction that the creature went, hoping to catch up with. "Hurry up slowpoke!" called out Agent Gagnon. Agent Jackson was trailing behind and was struggling to catch up, but instead of making a snarky comment, she remained silent. Agent Gagnon kept on running until he abruptly stopped. Jackson caught up with him and stopped to catch her breath. "Sssshhh!" Gagnon whispered to Jackson and pointed to the ground. "Footprints and they look fresh! Let's follow them!" exclaimed Gagnon. Jackson took in a deep breath and shook her head. Thinking to herself, Jackson was beginning to wonder if agents Mulder and Scully were still alive.

Both agents broke out in a sprint to find out where the footprints were leading them to. "You better be right, Preston," called out Jackson. Gagnon just nodded and smiled. At this point he didn't care, he wanted to solve this case just as Jackson did. The two agents continued to follow the path of footprints until the two stopped. "Preston?" "Yeah, Alex?" "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Maybe it was nothing. I thought I heard something." "If you say so Alex," responded Gagnon. "GRRR!" "Now, Alex that is something I heard. Run!" Gagnon cried out. The two agents began towards the noise, but were unable to track the source of where it was coming from. Out of frustration, Agent Jackson called out, "Agents Mulder and Scully!" in hope in getting a response.


	30. Chapter 30: Extremely Loud

Chapter Thirty: Extremely Loud

 **Flashback: 1 Day Prior**

"Mulder, sshh!" "What?" "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "That noise." "Scully, are you becoming paranoid?" "No! I heard something coming from over there," Scully responded and pointed east. "Scully, are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay, let's go investigate it then." Mulder and Scully went towards the direction of where the sound was coming from. The strange noise was becoming louder. "Mulder, someone is calling our names!" "You're right! Let's follow it!" The two continued to move closer to the noise, but it seemed that it was getting further away. "Scully, let us call out for help. Maybe, they will come to us." "At this point, that would be more effective than smoke signals." Mulder cried out, "Over here!" Yet, there was no response. He tried again, again no response. Scully joined in and the two of them continued to call out.


	31. Chapter 31: Incredibly Close

Chapter Thirty-One: Incredibly Close

 **Present Day**

"Mulder! Scully!" shouted Jackson. "Alex, save your voice. I doubt they could hear you." "Sshh. Hear that? Someone is calling back. Listen!" The two agents listened. "Preston, it sounds like someone is calling for help." "I think you're right! Let's follow that call!" "Mulder! Scully!" both agents called out. The two continued to move to the noise and continued to shout. "Preston, I don't think we are getting any closer to the noise." "Don't give up, we might be able to find them! Keep your head up!" The two continued to run as fast as they could and both agents noticed that the noise they were hearing was beginning to get louder. Gagnon stopped calling out to save his voice and Jackson lost her voice. "Alex, save your voice! We have to be close now! I bet it's them!" "GGGRRRR!" "He's back Alex! We have to keep on moving!"

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a ridiculous long time as life happened. Life would involve college graduation, work, getting married, other personal things, and lack of motivation to complete this chaotic mess of a work. Anyhow, this is almost done! Thank you for reading along!**


	32. Chapter 32: Getting Closer

Chapter Thirty-One: Incredibly Close

 **Present Day**

"Mulder! Scully!" shouted Jackson. "Alex, save your voice. I doubt they could hear you." "Sshh. Hear that? Someone is calling back. Listen!" The two agents listened. "Preston, it sounds like someone is calling for help." "I think you're right! Let's follow that call!" "Mulder! Scully!" both agents called out. The two continued to move to the noise and continued to shout. "Preston, I don't think we are getting any closer to the noise." "Don't give up, we might be able to find them! Keep your head up!" The two continued to run as fast as they could and both agents noticed that the noise they were hearing was beginning to get louder. Gagnon stopped calling out to save his voice and Jackson lost her voice. "Alex, save your voice! We have to be close now! I bet it's them!" "GGGRRRR!" "He's back Alex! We have to keep on moving!"

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a ridiculous long time as life happened. Life would involve college graduation, work, getting married, other personal things, and lack of motivation to complete this chaotic mess of a work. Anyhow, this is almost done! Thank you for reading along!**


	33. Chapter 33: Found

Chapter Thirty-Three: Found

 **Present Day**

"Alex, it's them!" "There's the creature!" Agent Gagnon took out his service weapon and began to aim at the creature. "Don't shoot them!" "I won't, Alex." BANG. BANG. Agent Gagnon's plan distracted the creature, but not long enough. Agent Jackson had an idea. She motioned her partner to distract the creature while Alex would take out the creature. Mulder was knocked out by the creature and Scully was still being held hostage by it. Agent Gagnon tried to distract the creature while Agent Jackson climbed a tree that was near the creature. Once she climbed the tree, Jackson waited for the perfect opportunity.

Seeing where his partner was and figured out what the plan was, Agent Jackson lured the creature closer to Jackson's tree. "GGGGRRRR!" "Alex, now!" Jackson jumped from the tree and landed on top of the creature, forcing it to drop Scully and trying to get Jackson off. Scully raced towards Mulder to tend to him while Gagnon aimed his weapon at the creature. With the last two rounds in his weapon, he aimed where he would not hit his partner and be able to take down the creature. BANG! BANG! GGGgggrrrrrrr… The creature was shot! Agent Jackson managed to jump off just before the creature was shot at. "Preston, is it dead?" "Yes." "Excuse me, do you two know how to get out of here," asked Scully. The two younger agents looked at each other and responded, "Yes."


	34. Chapter 34: The Journey Back

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Journey Back

 **Present Day**

"Let me get this straight, that thing was an entity that killed the missing people who were part of some cult and summoned this thing," stated a confused Scully. "Come on Scully, why are you acting surprised? This isn't the first case we had something like this before," responded Mulder. "Mulder, you're not helping." Agents Gagnon and Jackson had told Mulder and Scully everything about the case on their way back to the trail. "So all those missing people were killed," questioned Scully. "Yes Agent Scully that is true," responded Agent Gagnon. "Does this mean the case is closed," asked Agent Jackson. "Yes, I think so," stated Mulder.

They made it back to the trail and later back to Glacier to gather their things. Scully asked Mulder, "Is it strange that this town acts as if nothing happened or even knew what was going on?" "Scully, I don't think it matters at this point," was the response that Mulder gave her. "I don't know about you two, but I know Alex wants to get out of here and head home." Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then at Agent Gagnon. "Where's home," they both asked. "Preston is from the area, I am from D.C. or at least assigned to headquarters," answered Agent Jackson. "Oh," was the response from the older agents.


	35. Chapter 35: The Parting of Ways

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Parting of Ways

 **Two Days Later**

All four agents made the journey back to Seattle and tidying up the last of the paperwork. "Alex, it was great working with you. Will I see you again," asked Agent Gagnon. Agent Jackson thought for a moment and responded, "I don't think this is goodbye, more of a see you again. Why don't you request a transfer back to headquarters? I could use a partner." "Alex, if I could transfer, I don't think I would take the opportunity. There is where I am needed, not back in D.C. behind a desk." As the two younger agents continued to converse, Mulder and Scully looked at each other and chuckled. "Hey Scully, do you remember when we first started as partners?" "Yeah, I do. If I remember correctly you thought I was the enemy." "I had my reasons. Alex and Preston remind me of ourselves back in the early days." "You think so?" "I think so."

"Agent Jackson, are we ready to go?" "I think so, Agent Mulder. We better hurry and catch our flight," responded Agent Jackson. Agent Gagnon gave the agents a ride to the airport and dropped them off. Mulder and Scully went ahead and were in line to check in. Agent Jackson was about to head in when Agent Gagnon caught up to her. "Alex, wait. What I said back there wasn't the complete truth. I enjoyed working with you on this case and would like to continue to do so. Right now, I am needed here, not behind a desk in D.C. I hope you understand that it is nothing to do with you. To be quite honest, I don't think headquarters needs another believer in the paranormal." "How about I request the transfer and stay here with you?" "Is that really the most rational thing to do right now?" Agent Jackson looked down and responded with a no. "Alex, there will be a time when we will work together again. That time hasn't happened yet. You better hurry, or else you will miss your flight." "Goodbye Preston." "Goodbye, Alex." Agent Jackson rushed in to get in line as well as to catch up with Mulder and Scully.


	36. Chapter 36: Epilogue

Chapter Thirty-Six:Epilogue

 **Epilogue**

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!" "GGGGGRRRRR!"

A young man went for a hike on Hannegan's Peak and was reported missing. It was unknown what happened to the missing hiker. Witnesses last saw him at the trailhead. Investigators found at the scene a set of large footprints. This missing person's case remains open.

 **Thanks for following! In my opinion, this is not my best writing and not how I intended for this work to end.**


End file.
